1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical connectors and, particularly, to an optical connector including a printed circuit board and a lens element bonded to the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors include a printed circuit board, a photoelectric element positioned on and electrically connected to the printed circuit board, and a lens element positioned on and fixed to the printed circuit board using adhesive. The lens element includes a lens and covers the photoelectric element such that the lens is aligned with the photoelectric element to increase light usage efficiency. However, the lens element needs to be engaged with other elements after being fixed to the printed circuit board, which may impact the lens element and knock it out of alignment.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical connector that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.